Talk:Danila
What is the origin of his surname? As far as i am aware, Danilla (the ranger) is never refered to by his second name. I know its mentioned that the ranger known as romanov got out of the hospital for his injuries sustained in the library, but as the Kshatrya pack shows, multiple peaople go to the library. There is also roughly a year between the two games. It is unlikely danillas injuries sustained him for that long. ChrisN34 17:20, February 20, 2017 (UTC) :I'm not sure tbh, I think I got it from the Russian Метропедия at some point, but I can't remember if I saw it anywhere else or not. Looking back through the info at the Russian wiki about Danila in Last Light, this is more or less what they have: :in Last Light it turns out that Danila is a Ranger of the Order. Near the beginning of the game, if you go up to the three rangers and listen to their conversations till the end, then it will become obvious that after the incident at the library he survived and even returned to the surface as a stalker, but his group was attacked. Danila survived, but he lost his mind and started to believe in God. Possible that he took part in the defence of D6 from Korbut's troops. :That last sentence definitely sounds like sheer speculation though. They also have: In Last Light we learn his surname is Romanov in the "Interesting Facts" part at the end of the article. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 13:26, February 23, 2017 (UTC) :::To be honest, i think its all speculation, i spent a good few hours the other day listening to all the conversations in D6 at the start of the game, the character referred to as Romonov is never explicitly stated to be Danila. The only thing linking them is the line about him being injured at the library, however they also say he only recently got out (like a week or two i think) and when Artyom, Miller and Danila go to the library it was over a year before the events of last light, i would say its hard to belive he was in the hospital for over a year.. It may be different in the russian language, and his name might still be danila, but annoyingly, the smaller conversations like this dont have subtitles, so its hard to know. Personally i say add it to the trivia, that they may be the same character, but remove the "romanov" name from the page. ChrisN34 17:56, February 23, 2017 (UTC) ::::You might actually be spot-on with that theory. My Russian isn't great, but it has gotten significantly better since the last time I played Last Light (which was I think was a few years from now... damn, it's strange to think that it'll soon be 4 years since that game came out and it still looks gorgeous!). At some point I may try it myself to see if I can make any sense of it, but right now I don't even have the game installed. For now I think your solution is best - and if we can't ever find out if the Romanov part even applies to Danila, then we will have to delete it from his article at some point. Thanks for bringing up this issue, I should have questioned the info too. --Karmazynowy Wilk (talk) 22:39, February 23, 2017 (UTC)